


The Rest of His Life

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some part of Kyo still felt a little sick for asking what he had of Toshiya. But the fact remained that the bassist had been the one to come onto him first. There had been years of lingering glances and furtive touches. At times, Toshiya had even gotten a bit bolder than that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of His Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mashedpickles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mashedpickles).



> Based off [this](https://24.media.tumblr.com/de37f6a2707c493f566932708e5ba5b5/tumblr_n1ttdiPdSl1s81g5vo1_1280.jpg)  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: -Kai- album by Dir en grey

Some part of Kyo still felt a little sick for asking what he had of Toshiya. But the fact remained that the bassist had been the one to come onto him first. There had been years of lingering glances and furtive touches. At times, Toshiya had even gotten a bit bolder than that, coming onto him when he was drunk in their early years, even following him into the bathroom after a show once to offer to take care of his 'not-so-little problem', as he'd put it. But Kyo had turned him down repeatedly, again and again telling the bassist they couldn't because of the job, couldn't because they were in the same band and it was against some unwritten rule.

But this time... it had been different. Toshiya had been stone-cold sober when he'd hit on him this time. And it had been glaringly obvious that he wasn't kidding in the least, the look on his face telling Kyo things that his words did not. It spoke of his desire to not only be with Kyo, but to have him in a multitude of ways... that he'd do anything he asked of him without question, even if that meant feeding some sick, twisted need that Kyo had never voiced to anyone else before. One moment, Kyo had been telling the taller man that he couldn't and then the next, they'd been all over one another in the bathroom of the restaurant. He still wasn't sure what had happened, what had cracked him. But he did know he held no regrets now that he was sitting here in this hotel room, far away from either of their train stops.

It had been a week since he'd nearly cum in his own pants just from groping and kissing at Toshiya in that bathroom. And even now, he was more aroused than he could remember ever being while waiting on a partner in the past. Under normal circumstance, he would have had them both come to his house for the evening. But as luck would have it, Shinya's water heater had exploded and while things were getting patched up, Kyo had a house guest... one that he knew wouldn't keep his nose out of why Kyo had just taken Toshiya into his bedroom for so long. And so, this had become the obvious option, Toshiya's complex being sprayed for bugs and Shinya sleeping in the spare room of Kyo's place and all. 

Kyo's hips pushed up a little and he sighed, shoving himself back on the bed, one leg lifting to the bed in front of him. He wet his lips, turning his head to stare out of the window into the Tokyo night beyond. When he did take the time to observe it, it was gorgeous, something he had to remind himself sometimes when the city became too much and the drive to flee home to Kyoto kicked in a bit too harshly to ignore. He still made frequent trips, finding reasons to have to go. Photoshoots or interviews, his parents needing him and sometimes even his sister and her family. Whatever the reason, he made sure he returned enough to remember his purpose, to find that root to the world again, and come back a happier man.

His head turned back toward the bathroom door, anticipating. He could hear Toshiya rattling around in there and he smirked a little, dipping his head and shaking it just slightly. Such a perfectionist. Waiting slowly became a chore, Kyo's body far beyond his mind with what he wanted. After a few good tries at calming down, Kyo finally reached down and opened his trousers, unbuttoning and unzipping them to free his straining cock. He popped the top two buttons of his white shirt, leaning slightly to the side to watch the shadow of Toshiya's feet as the other moved around the bathroom, his hand idly coming to run over his length. 

A soft groan spilled free from his lips, his touch growing firmer as he became more and more engaged in what he was doing. His hips shifted every so often, little grunting moans issuing from his throat until he finally fully grasped himself and went after it hard for a few seconds, panting by the time he forced himself to stop. He needed to wait... the point of this whole exercise wasn't to get himself off while Toshiya was messing around in another room, that was for damn sure.

With a sigh, he let go of his dick and sat up straighter again, gnawing at his lower lip as he finally heard the door handle start to turn. When the door opened and Toshiya exited the bathroom, Kyo's mouth fell open slightly. The bassist had taken him utterly at face value and the result was just as stunning as it had been in Kyo's mind. He watched the other cross the room and pause in front of the couch across from the bed, cocking one hip out slightly and demurely sliding one arm behind his back as he gave Kyo the faintest of smiles.

The vocalist's gaze drifted over the outfit, taking in the bare torso and then the miniskirt that had once been a pair of Toshiya's most worn jeans. Beneath that, he wore red lace panties, a garter belt, and stockings. Those were about the crown of the show, tipped with red and a dusky black the rest of the way down the other's surprisingly slender legs. To complete it all, Toshiya was wearing a pair of slip-on, toeless red heels. And to make it all that much better, Toshiya was obviously hard already, his dick straining at the material of the panties and hiking the skirt up in the front, hiding absolutely nothing.

"Take it out," Kyo breathed, his hand going back to his own dick, stroking over the rigid length of it. His hips tilted a little as he watched Toshiya's hands come around and tug the skirt up just a bit more, and then the panties down just far enough to reveal his erection. Nothing stood between Kyo and what he wanted now except the air between them and soon enough, he couldn’t stand it anymore. His fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it on, but hanging fully open, out of the way.

Sliding back onto the bed, he shoved his pants off onto the floor and crooked a finger at Toshiya. The bassist came after him, a hungry look in his eyes as he approached, and Kyo held nothing back when he reached for him, easing the other's taller form astride his own hips. He didn't speak, didn't feel the need to any longer. Nothing was going to stop what they were doing now; come hell or high water, he would complete this.

One hand rested on the bed, keeping him propped up just enough to keep his access to the bassist open and free. The other hand moved over the other man's slim hip, caressing it through the skirt as he gazed down at the cock that came so eagerly close to his own, and in an instant, he knew what he wanted. His fingertips slid over the other's forearm to his wrist, guiding his hand down toward the both of them, helping him to enclose both of their lengths in his hand. His head tilted back as he gripped Toshiya's hand, guiding him for a few moments so he'd know what he wanted and just how he needed it to feel right then.

Toshiya didn't waste any time, eagerly moving closer, his hips canting slightly as he pressed one hand to his thigh and began moving his hand over them, a pleased moan spilling from his lips. The look on his face made it clear he'd waited far too long for this to happen and the way his hips and hand moved told a story of what he'd been doing in the bathroom so long. 

Something surged inside Kyo as he realized there would be no escaping what happened here tonight. Their lives would come crashing into one another and he was staring at the oncoming collision and doing nothing but driving right into it. But, somehow, he just didn't care for once. His hand moved back to Toshiya's hip and his eyelids fell shut, pleasure slowly ramping up in his body as he arched under the other man.

A low whine came from Toshiya's throat and then his hips jerked hard, his hand moving faster over them. He was about to cum and Kyo couldn't have been happier with the timing of it, his own balls drawn up tight and his dick throbbing with the desperate need to release. His arms shifted back to hold him more as he began to eagerly thrust up against Toshiya, panting harshly as they pressed against one another, slick with pre-cum and achingly hard. Toshiya's length throbbed against his and the bassist started to lose it, a cry ripping free of his throat as the first splatter of his cum sprayed out across Kyo's belly. Within an instant, Kyo was following - hard - a series of obscenities falling from his lips before his cum began to spurt out right alongside Toshiya's own. 

For a few moments, they moved in opposition of one another, Toshiya's cum flooding out over his cock and Kyo's spilling across his belly. And then they were both coming down, Toshiya trembling slightly and Kyo utterly boneless as he lay against the bed, panting quietly. One hand moved to lightly run through the mess on his stomach, his mind filtering through the series of events that had led to this moment, finding it had been impossible to ever escape it to begin with. Everything he'd ever done had led him right here, to this moment, to this cum staining his body and to the man currently astride him staring down at him with a look of pure adoration and affection.

This... was the rest of his life.

**The End**


End file.
